1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of skin-adhesive articles for medical or paramedical use.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very difficult to adhere materials to low-surface-energy plastics films such as films made of polyester or polyurethane. Copiously described in the prior art are adhesion primers for silicone gels to low-surface-energy plastics films. Typically, the methylhydrogensiloxane polymer solutions produce satisfactory adhesion of the silicone gels to the polyurethane films for cushions and mattresses for preventing bedsores or for external mammary prostheses. In these applications, the silicone gel is completely integrated in a polyurethane film pouch in such a way that no contact is possible between the gel and the exterior.
When, by contrast, tacky silicone gels are used as adhesives for producing, for example, adhesive strips for dressings, the devices for attaching stoma bags, or in certain apparel applications, the methylhydrogensiloxane polymer solutions produce satisfactory adhesion of the silicone gels to the polyurethane films, but the tack of the gels is lost or greatly reduced, such that the adhesive strip no longer exhibits the required performance, this being a problem which may rule it out for this type of application.